The Sound of Love Chapter 5 LEMONY OUTTAKE
by addicted2twylyte
Summary: Read "The Sound of Love" through Chapter 5 first. This is the original very Lemony draft. I toned done the final draft to focus more on the love story.


**The Sound of Love**

**Chapter 5: I'm Sure – LEMONY OUT-TAKE**

**Author's Notes:**

_A special thank you to my Beta reader: __**Cullen818**__. Be sure to check out her award nominated Team Jasper stories!_

_This was the original draft. I decided to focus more on the love story and tone it done from an "X" rating to an "R." Here's the original:_

_Right before this scene, Rob has arrived at the Studio and is jamming with the Black Keys. The scene below opens in the Studio._

* * *

When I could no longer hold my eyes open, I left Rob with the band. He was the happiest I had ever seen him. Jamming with the Keys was a dream come true, and I was so happy I could help make his dream real. I was exhausted, and could see they were so pumped they'd play all night. I slipped out and headed back to the house. I walked through the pool courtyard and hit the "on" button for the hot tub jets, peeled off my clothes and stepped in. "Ahhhhh," I sighed out loud. No matter how many times I slipped into this tub, I was always grateful for the instant relaxation that enveloped me and the peace that stilled my mind.

I had no idea how long I had been blissfully drifting in the whirling bubbles when I felt something brush my foot. I jumped and opened my eyes to see Rob smiling back at me from the other side of the tub.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry," he laughed.

"I thought you guys would be playing all night?"

"They finally quit. Dan wanted to rest his voice for the session with your Dad tomorrow."

"Sounds like he's finally taken Dad's advice and is listening to his voice coach."

"Ahhhh," Rob sighed, sinking lower into the tub. He started playing footsie with me, and I automatically batted his foot away with mine. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"What?" I said.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I said.

"I know I'm supposed to let you lead the way."

The scared little girl in me blurted a reply before I could stop her. "Rob, there are at least 3 million other women on the planet willing to play footsie or play with any other body part of yours for that matter. I don't think you need my feet to keep you happy!"

Suddenly he was next to me. "You can't seriously think that I LIKE all of this attention. It makes me want to throw up when I'm in a crowd and women are screaming and clawing at me."

"Shit!" I thought. "Why did I just say that? What is _wrong_ with me?" I thought.

"I'm so sorry. I…I don't know why I just said that. I think it's that scared part of me that wanted to push you away. I know you hate all the attention. I'm so sorry."

He brushed my cheek. "I know you're scared. And yes, I realize I could fuck just about any woman out there, but I don't want that! It's empty and meaningless."

"I know," I said. I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He put his hand on mine. "I don't want to just fuck a stranger. I want to _make love_. Bella, I want to make love to you."

I couldn't breath. I froze. "This was Rob. I'm safe. He loves me," I chanted in my mind.

I shut my eyes. My head was spinning.

"Bella, please, look at me." I opened my eyes again. "It's OK. I can wait for as long as you need. We don't have to rush anything. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

His gaze penetrated my soul, and I felt it again - the love that brought me back from the brink 2 months ago. It surged through me until my only thought was, "MORE!"

"Rob, make love to me."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He leaned in and our lips met. Nothing had prepared me for this. I forgot where I was; I forgot who I was. I was utterly lost in that kiss. His tongue trailed my lips then worked its way into my mouth and wrapped around mine. I slid my hands up his neck and buried them in that glorious mane of hair. I felt his mouth on my neck and every cell in my body was ALIVE and screamed out for him. I wrapped my legs around his and ran my hand down his chest. As my hand rippled over his chest muscles, I had the fleeting thought that I'd never felt anything sexier in my life. That thought was immediately obliterated as I felt the head of his very hard erection brush my wrist. I was confused at first. My hand wasn't low enough to be brushing him "down there." "What the…?" I thought. Then the realization hit me, and I chuckled.

He looked at me. "What?" He said, still kissing me.

I whispered into his mouth, "It's good to know that if this whole _Twilight_ thing doesn't work out, you can always fall back on being a porn star."

He laughed and as he bent to kiss my neck said, "I'm so glad you approve."

As I kissed him back, I realized the water was in my way. I _needed _to run my lips across those abs.

"Wait!" I said.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, are you OK?" he said.

I laughed. "I've never been so OK. It's just that…"

"What?" He said. "What is it?"

I looked at him coyly. "It's just that I want to run my tongue over every inch of you, and since _I'm_ not a vampire and need air…"

He leaped out of the tub and grabbed a giant towel then held his hand out to me. "Come here," he said.

I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped us in the towel and kissed me again.

I took his hand and led him into my room. We fell onto the bed, tangled in each others' arms. Our legs wrapped together while our hands and tongues explored everywhere within reach. It was frenzied and passionate and gentle and loving all at the same time.

He began kissing his way down my body. He focused on my neck for awhile when I groaned as he sucked on the point below my ear. His hands were squeezing my breasts and brushing my nipples. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed his head to my chest. He took the hint and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around its peek. "Oh God! That feels incredible!" I looked down, and he stared into my eyes while sucking on my nipple then switched sides, and I groaned again. He smiled and released my breasts and started working his way down my stomach. He was taking his time, and I thought I'd lose my mind. "Oh God, Baby, please!"

"Please what?" he smiled.

"PLEASE stop teasing me. I can't take it! I need to feel your mouth on me!"

With that his tongue slid the entire length inside of my folds, and I screamed. He plunged his tongue deep inside me, and I couldn't help writhing in the ecstasy. Nothing I'd ever felt could compare to this. He pulled his tongue out of me long enough to lick his fingers then he plunged 3 of them into me while his tongue worked my clit. "Oh my God!" I screamed again. "Don't ever stop!" I could feel him smile as he kept working me with that incredible tongue. Faster than I've ever come in my life, my muscles where clenching, my hips rose on their own, and I threw my head back and screamed his name.

As I came down, Rob slowly withdrew his fingers and kissed his way back up my body. When he got to my mouth, I grabbed his neck and said, "I want you in me. Now!"

"Your wish is my command," he smiled and slid into my very slippery core.

I threw my head back and heard myself gasp, "Oh my God!" as he filled me completely. I wrapped my legs around his waste and pulled his neck into me. Never. Ever had anything felt like this. I couldn't pull him close enough; he could never be deep enough. Eternity would not be long enough to make love to this man.

He buried his face in my neck as his hips pumped into me. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to make love to this man in this bed from now until the end of time.

When he felt my muscles tighten and heard me scream his name again, he let go, and time stopped while we came together for what felt like days. No other orgasm I've ever had could compare. This was a religious experience.

When we both came back down and could breathe again, Rob looked into my eyes, and we both smiled then started to laugh.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"Yes, I agree. That was most DEFINITELY a religious experience!" I laughed.

He looked into my eyes. "I love you so much."

I grabbed him and kissed him with all the love and passion I felt pouring from my being. I murmured between kisses, "And…I…love…you."

I felt him slide back into me and smiled into his eyes. "I thought you weren't really a vampire."

"I'm not." He said. "I'm just insanely in love with you."

The passion and bliss continued for the entire weekend. When we did manage to leave my bedroom, we hung out in the studio so Rob could listen to the guys continue to work on their album. They smirked at us knowingly when we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It was somewhat embarrassing to excuse ourselves when we knew everyone, including my _father_ knew where we were off to _again; _but when I glanced sheepishly at Dad while we practically ran from the studio, I saw only happiness and relief in his eyes.

* * *

_**Reviews: **__"My personal brand of heroine." Thanks for keeping me supplied._____


End file.
